Voltron New Beginnings
by lady-cindra
Summary: Chapter Five


****

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ^^;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission Here is the next installment of New Beginnings...................... 

Now onto the story! 

Voltron New Beginnings 

Chapter 5

By Cindra

Edited by: T-bryd

****

Allura happily munched on her fourth pickle, while Nanny was glaring at the jar that had been full only five minutes ago. 

"Princess, since when do you ignore your usual healthy breakfast and choose to have that instead?" Nanny scolded her former charge. 

"Nanny, You worry to much, besides I needed a change." She sighed impatiently, as she finished off her last pickle. 

Nanny was not about to give up on the subject and continued to nag her about it. "What would your father say, if he saw you not eating a healthy breakfast!" 

Allura was losing her patience with Nanny and was very close to telling Nanny where she could go. "He'd say, that it was about time that I started making my own decisions, instead of taking orders from..." She stopped in mid-snarl and glared murderously at who was knocking on the door of her quarters. "What!" She shouted as Cassie stuck her head into the room. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Keith wants to talk to you." Cassie said, with that she ran to find where Lance was for she had heard some of the argument and did not want any part of it. 

"Cassie?" Allura was puzzled at Cassie's hasty retreat_. *I wonder what that was all about_.* she thought. 

"Allura Danielle! I forbid you to go to your betrothed, until you eat your breakfast!" Nanny ordered hands on her hips and daring her to disobey her. 

"I AM eighteen years old and I will not take orders from my Nanny! I can and will do whatever I feel like doing!" She screamed angrily at her former Nanny. 

"How dare you use that tone of voice on me young lady!" Nanny spat in outrage. 

"I am NOT a young lady!" She snarled down at Nanny, "I am a woman engaged to be married to a man!" She stalked towards her door, but Nanny was still in her way. "Now, if you will, excuse me; my man needs me!" She tried to get around Nanny but the older much plumper woman kept getting in her way. 

"Princess! What on Arus had come over you!" Nanny couldn't believe that her precious Allura was treating her this way. 

"I've finally grown up!" Allura glared down at her, "Now move, my lover, is waiting!" She pushed Nanny out of her way and left her quarters. 

"Lover?" Nanny moaned in shock and fainted there on the spot. 

~~~

While Allura was letting Nanny have it, Keith was trying to figure out just what he was going to say to Allura. 

"Allura? Have you been feeling okay?" Or "Have any weird cravings lately?" Or "Do your clothes fit right?" Or "Is there something that you would like to tell me?" 

He tried out what he wanted to say out loud, but nothing sounded right. "Face it Keith, you are neck deep in quick sand and sinking fast." He groaned inwardly to himself_. *Well, here goes nothing.*_ He thought closing his eyes as Allura entered his room. 

"Keith?" Allura walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. She looked down at his unusually pale complexion and brushed a lock of jet-black hair out of his eyes. 

"Hello beautiful." He greeted her softly opening his amber brown eyes to gaze up at her beautiful glowing face. _*My god!*_ He thought to himself_. *She's never looked more radiant or beautiful in her entire life!* _

"Hello, yourself handsome, now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She purred as she crawled into the bed and settled herself in her arms. 

"Well..." He gulped in air as she began to run her fingernails up his chest. 

"Yes?" She looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes. "I'm listening." She began to trail little kisses up his bandaged chest. Her mind was clearly on other things than talking. 

"What I have been trying to ask was..." He groaned inwardly, as she cuddled even closer to him. 

"Go on." She encouraged as she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"Have you been having any weird cravings lately?" He desperately gulped in air as Allura's hands began to wander towards the lower half of his body. 

"I've been craving pickles and you." She purred into his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe. 

"I see." He answered trying to stay calm. 

"Was there anything else that you wanted to ask me?" She inquired kissing him. 

"Allura?" Keith groaned as he remembered one very important detail. 

"Hmm?" She answered crawling on top of him. 

"You hate pickles." He stated as she started to undo the buttons on his pajama top. 

"I know that." She was intent on kissing any skin that she exposed. 

"Allura, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but I am kind in traction." He gritted his teeth in as pain shot across his rib cage. When she put more of her weight against his chest. 

"So?" She looked up at him, from her place on his chest, one eyebrow raised. 

"So? One thing you are causing me physical pain and for another thing you my beautiful wife to be are pregnant." He was blunt and to the point and regretted that instantly when she shot out of his arms causing him mind numbing pain. 

"I'm WHAT!" She shouted glaring down at Keith like he was out of his mind. 

"You're going to be a Mommy." Keith grinned as she continued to glare daggers at him. 

"And just what makes you think that I could possibly be.... Be...pregnant!" She shouted furiously at him! 

"Well, right now you're having a mood swing." Keith observed warily. 

"I AM not!" She wailed and instantly burst into tears. 

"Yes, you are and you are having another one right now." He stated more softly then she had heard speak be for; as he held out his arms to her and she crawled back into the bed. 

"That doesn't mean that I'm...." She couldn't say the word. 

"Think about this for a moment, Allura, you've been craving pickles and my love everyone knows that you detest pickles. Secondly, you have been having mood swings that aren't like you at all. Lastly, you have never looked so radiantly beautiful as you do right now." Keith now had her convinced that she was indeed expecting. 

"This is so wonderful Keith! Just think you and I are going to have a baby!" She announced happily to the empty room. 

"Well one thing is for sure." Keith yawned as she snuggled in his arms. 

"What's that darling?" She crooned. 

"We'll never have a lack of baby-sitters." He joked groaning when she jabbed him in the ribs. 

"Beast." She pouted at him, "At least I haven't been suffering from morning sickness." She sighed with relief, but became very startled when Keith started to turn green. 

"Be quite and hand me another cracker." Keith wheezed glaring at Allura who was now laughing hysterically at him. 

"I've heard about fathers sharing in their wives pregnancy, but this is ridiculous." She giggled as he glared murderously at her and munched on his crackers. 

~~~

"Koran?" Nanny called as she entered the castle control room. 

"What is it Nanny?" He turned around to smile at her. 

"Have you been noticing how odd the princess have been acting lately?" Nanny asked. 

"Odd?" He asked raising an eyebrow in inquiry at the question that she was asking him. 

"Yes, she was eating pickles this morning for breakfast." Nanny stated worriedly wringing her hands as she spoke. 

"Go on Nanny." Koran eyed the clearly distraught woman. 

"She's also been having these mood swings lately. Why today she all but told me to stay out of her life and to mind my own business." Nanny was on the verge of tears. 

"Nanny, you of all people should know what is wrong with Allura." Koran sighed trying as hard as he could to remain patient with her. 

"Me? How would I know if anything is wrong with the princess!" Nanny huffed," She never confides in me any more and spend all of her time with Prince Keith!" She all but snarled grinding her teeth on the last two words. 

"Oh Nanny, it's obvious! She's craving what she hates, has been having mood swings and she absolutely glows when she enters a room." He spelled it out for her. 

"My baby pregnant! How? When?" She shouted now ready to tear someone in half. 

"Nanny, we very well know how and as for when. Well, that was the night that we forbid her to marry a mere Captain!" Koran was clearly not happy. 

"Couldn't they have waited until their honeymoon!" She wailed. 

"What Honeymoon Nanny! We had told them that she couldn't marry the man that she loved, so she obviously took matters into her own hands and well the rest is history!" Koran Bellowed angrily down at her. 

"You knew about this the entire time and didn't say anything to me?" She screamed furiously. 

"Quite frankly, Nanny, it was none of you're or my business, after all she is a grown woman and has the right to seduce anyone she wants!" Koran turned back to look at the computer screen after having heard more than enough on this subject. 

"So, now what are we going to do?" Nanny began to pace the room. 

"Now we arrange a wedding, as soon as possible and let the two of them get on with their lives." Koran all but snarled at her. 

"Very well, Koran, you're the boss!" Nanny huffed angrily and stomped off from the room. 

"I'm glad that someone around here remembers that." Koran groaned putting his hands to his face in frustration. 

~~~

A few weeks later Keith and Allura were in Dr. Steven's office for her first baby check-up. Keith however, was not at all pleased at what the doctor was telling them. "What do you mean by babies!" Keith roared at the doctor. 

"Well darling, I think that he means more than one baby." Princess tried to calm him down and handed him another cracker. 

"Twins?" He growled hoarsely as he munched on his cracker. 

"Well, not exactly twins." The doctor croaked clearly afraid of Keith, who was now up and about on crutches. 

"You can't possibly mean three!" Keith roared raising a crutch at the doctor. 

"Keith, behave yourself!" Allura ordered sharply and grabbed at his good arm. 

"But you're too small for even twins! It's won't be healthy for you to give birth to three babies." Keith was clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

"Yes, the princess is a small woman, but with the proper diet, exercise, rest and love she'll be fine." The doctor said what he had to say and left to give them some privacy. 

"Just think three little boys like you." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"Or three identical little girls, just like their mother." He moaned as his stomach began to roll. 

"Right now all we have to worry about is our wedding, after all it's only two days away." Allura could hardly wait. 

"Oh yes, the big event with hundreds of guests and a honeymoon with me still in these casts!" Keith muttered to himself. 

"Oh don't worry Keith, everything will be fine, then we can spend two whole months alone with no interruptions." She whispered huskily into his ear and giggled when he reached for yet another cracker. 

"Us? Alone? Do you really think that we'll have a planet to come home to?" he grinned at her. 

"Oh you, besides Sven will be here and Cassie knows how to fly my lion." Allura reminded him. 

"Sven, I know that I can trust, but Cassie has been practicing for less than a month." Keith worriedly munched on yet another cracker. 

~~~

"Koran, the Voltron force from the near universe has just landed their ships behind the castle." A castle guard gave his report. 

"Their right on time." Koran grinned, "Jeff will keep Keith distracted enough so that he won't over do it, before the wedding. 

"Sven, Romelle, Farla, Vandor, the General, and the Voltron force from the Middle galaxy have also arrived." 

"Very well, send Farla and Romelle to find the princess. Then escort Michael, Randor, Jeff and Mark to where Keith is." Koran marked even more names off on his guest list. 

~~~

That evening Keith and Allura wanted to spend a quiet evening alone together, but their friends had other plans. "Come on Keith you'll only be away from her for a little while!" Jeff tried to coax his friend into leaving his fiancé. 

"Nice try Jeff, but I'm not moving." Keith gave him his I dare you to try and make me more look. 

"That's too bad buddy, because we had arranged the Bachelor Party that beats all Bachelor parties." Jeff frowned at his friend and gave him his best-wounded look. 

"Bachelor party?" Keith arched an eyebrow at his friend. 

"Yes, please take him away. Us girls have a party of our own to get to." Cassie and Farla reached down and grabbed Allura by the arm. 

"Hold on! Wait a minute! Time out!" Allura cried out in protest yanking herself free from Cassie and Farla. 

"She's right you guys. We have a pre-wedding ball to attend in less than an hour." Keith stated. 

"You mean to tell me that you would pass up a bachelor party for a dance?" All the guys seemed really shocked. 

"Look guys it's not like we have of a choice. This is not a normal wedding; Allura and I are not normal everyday people. We have to have a bloody royal fiasco, instead of a quite little ceremony, so forgive us if Allura and I decline the opportunity to have normal everyday fun!" Keith snarled at all of his friends. 

"So, we would have to kidnap you in order to have our Bachelor party." Jeff eyed Keith with an evil grin. 

"That would be the only way out of this mess, but my parents, Koran and Nanny would have the entire castle guard out looking for us." Keith plotted his escape out loud and received a jab in the ribs from Allura. 

"Yeah! I can just see Koran and Nanny fuming because they're prize couple was unable to attend their own pre-wedding royal gala." Sven was already grabbing Keith's good arm, while Jeff carefully grabbed his injured one. 

"Oh well, love, duty calls." Keith let them kidnap him. 

"Have fun Keith, we'll. I mean I'll see you later." Allura kissed him and then secretly handed him his crackers. 

"For that you are going to pay big time love of my life" Keith said just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Big words tough guy, no action." Allura whispered back her challenge. 

"Excuse me for a moment guys. My bride and I have to have a little chat." He easily freed himself from his captors. 

"Now Keith, I was only teasing," Allura stepped away from him. 

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it." Keith growled down at her and tossed his crutches at Mark. 

"Let's not give everyone a show." She whimpered shakily. 

"Everyone Leave." Keith ordered their friends without taking his eyes off of his prey. 

"We'll be right outside, if you need us." Cassie told Allura before leaving the room. 

"That's okay," Allura stated while eyeing Keith warily, "I have an ace up my sleeve." She patted her still flat belly. 

"Now, play nice you two." Lance teased trying to break the tension in the room. 

"Now," Keith pulled her into his arms, "Where were we?" He growled huskily. 

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already." Allura ordered. 

~~~

*Only one more day to go before my whole life changes into another wonderful adventure* Allura thought, as she was fitted for any finally last minute alterations on her glorious wedding gown. It had a full neckline silk, lace and pearls. Actual diamonds had been sewn into the yards and yards of silk, and were scattered in artful array all over the gown. Her dress had a twenty-foot train and she would wear a veil of the sheerest translucent silk attached to her royal crown of gold and jewels. 

"There you are you highness, all finished." The seamstress stepped back to admire her work of art. 

"It's absolutely breathtaking Deborah! You've more than out done yourself; I've never looked so beautiful in my entire life!" Allura exclaimed happily. 

"Allura! It's absolutely breathtaking!" Cassie, Myria, Romelle, Orla, and Farla all exclaimed together. 

"You girls don't look half bad yourselves." Allura winked at her friends as she saw them in their dresses of pink silk, satin and lace. 

"Why, thank you my lady." Cassie teased her friend and did a little curtsey. 

~~~

Keith was also getting fitted for his wedding attire. It almost looks like his military dress uniform, with a sash carrying the royal seal of Zaire across the front of the jacket. He was also wearing his crown. 

"Wow! Keith you look great." Pidge eyed his friend amazed at this new image that his friend and commanding officer was showing. 

"Not once did any of us ever think that you were some long lost prince." Mark eyed his friend in awe. 

"Yeah, buddy I feel like we should bow or something." Jeff teased clearly enjoying every moment of this. 

"Knock it off you guys! I'm still the same person." Keith was actually turning red with embarrassment. 

"Me thinks, that he's getting cold feet." Lance grinned at Keith who was now glaring at him. 

"Never." Keith stated flatly munching on his ever-present crackers. 

"Hey Keith? What is the deal with all the crackers?" Hunk asked earning an even deadlier look for Keith. 

"I happen to like them! Do you have a problem with that Lt. Commander!" Keith snarled. 

"If I didn't know any better...?" Lance gave his friend a knowing look. 

"What you don't know won't hurt you, so drop it Lance. You'll find out sooner or later, just not now." Keith muttered darkly. 

"Gotcha Chief, Let's go guys Keith needs a moment alone." Lance ordered them all out of the room. 

~~~

The day of the wedding turned out perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the castle was decked out in flowers of every color, everything was set and ready for the wedding and the happy couples were both nervous wrecks. 

"Allura! Put your gown on, you're only scheduled to be married in less than two hours!" Nanny chided Allura as she paced the floor. 

"I can't help it Nanny! I'm so nervous that I can't seem to sit still!" she was absolutely frantic. 

"We know Allura you just barely sat still long enough for them to put on your make-up." Romelle teased giving her cousin a hug. 

"Were you this nervous when you married Sven?" Allura whimpered. 

"Nervous yes, but then I didn't have this big of a wedding." She added sincerely. 

"I knew that Keith and I should have eloped! She wailed. 

"That is quite enough you two. Now let's get this beauty into her gown before she is late for her own wedding." Cassie grinned at them and held out her gown. 

"I wonder how your groom is holding out?" Farla helped them get Allura dressed. 

"Knowing my big brother, he isn't even nervous." Cassie smirked. 

~~~

"Will somebody fix this darn tie for me! It won't stay down!" Keith was definitely not calm and on the verge of panic. 

"Relax buddy and let us take care of everything." Lance fixed his tie. 

"Relax! I don't see you getting married in front of thousands of people!" Keith roared at him. 

"Your going to be fine son, so calm down and remember that you're marrying one of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe." Oran tried to calm his son. 

"We have to get you to the cathedral. You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" the general grinned at his adopted son. 

"Late!" Keith bolted out the door. 

"Works every time." General Michael Edwards chuckled in amusement. 

~~~

The music was playing the wedding march as Allura took Koran's arm and proceeded down the aisle. _*Well here goes nothing*_ she thought as she neared her prince. 

__

*Finally we can be together forever, just the babies, Allura and I* he smiled as Allura approached him. 

"I love you." She whispered to him as soon as she was by his side. 

"I love you too Allura." He whispered back and took her hand in his own. 

The ceremony was beautiful as the couple said their vows and pledged their love to one another. When it was all said and done Arus had crowned a new King and Queen and everyone was ready to celebrate. 

Keith wanted to get everything squared away, before he and Allura left on their honeymoon, so he gave everyone their orders. "Now guys; Jeff, Mark and both Voltron's one and two have decided to stay on Arus while we are away. Seeing as I'm taking Black lion with me, so there won't be any problems if something were to occur." It was almost as if he were trying to reassure himself that Arus would be safe and in good hands while they were away. 

"Gee I wonder who, he loves more Allura or his lion?" Lance grinned at his friend. 

"Allura, there is absolutely no contest." Keith vowed and gently pulled Allura to him for a nice long kiss. 

"Does that answer your question?" Pidge was actually timing them! "It's been five minutes and they haven't even come up for air yet." 

"Uh guys? Aren't you suppose to dance the first dance?" Cassie tapped her brother on his shoulder she had to bite back a giggle as he opened one eye to glare murderously at her. 

"May I have this dance my wife?" Keith grinned at his radiant bride. 

"It would be an honor my husband." Allura purred into his ear and Keith swept her out onto the dance floor. 

~~~

"Shall we my princess?" Lance winked at Cassie. 

"Why, I thought that you would never ask." Cassie smiled up at him, as he whisked her out onto the dance floor. 

Pidge saw the pleading look that Myria was giving him and finally gave in to her silent plea. _*I think I'm going to regret this*_ he thought. "Would you like to dance?" 

"Are you sure that you know how to dance?" Myria winked up at him. 

"I'll try not to step on your feet." Pidge took her into his arms and they began to twirl around the dance floor. 

~~~

The newly Wed.'s gathered around their wedding cake, as they prepared to cut the first piece. "Sweetheart, I think that I know where the mice have been hiding." Keith chuckled as he picked up the frosting covered mouse. 

"Cheezy! You could have waited your turn. I would have made sure that you got a piece of cake." Allura tried not to giggle at Cheezy, he was covered from head to toe with white frosting and only his eyes were visible. 

Nanny glared at the mouse in disgust, "You are lucky that I made two identical wedding cakes or you my little rodent would be cat food!" She then motioned for them to bring in the other wedding cake. 

The couple shook their heads in amazement; "We can always count on Nanny to think of everything." Keith grinned and set Cheezy down by the other mice. 

"Remember Allura its tradition to smash the first piece of cake into the grooms face." Lance shouted out as Keith and Allura cut into their wedding cake. 

Keith smiled down at his bride as she picked up a piece of cake to feed him. "Just remember that turnabout is fair play my lady." He warned her just as she smashed the piece of cake into his face. 

Allura tried not to giggle as Keith picked up a piece of cake to feed her. "But love, I happen to think that you look adorable with frosting all over your face." 

"Is that so?" Keith grinned down at her as he went to give her the same treatment only he carefully fed her the cake, before he bent down and gave her a nice long kiss. "You look fetching in frosting too, my dear wife." He smiled down at her dazed face, as he proceeded to kiss off the frosting that he had gotten on her face. 

~~~

A few hours later Keith had swept Allura up into his arms and had carried her over to a nearby love seat. "Hey Guys! I want all of the single bachelors front and center!" He ordered all the single young men over to where he was standing. 

"I'm going to be the one who catches the garter." Lance grinned at Jeff, Mark and the young men. 

"I don't think so my friend." Jeff got in line with the other guys. 

"Look at Pidge, he's trying to hide behind all of the other guys." Mark chuckled. 

"Poor guy, Myria won't let him out of her sight for two minutes." Hunk grinned. 

Keith slowly eased up the skirt of Allura's wedding gown revealing her silken clad leg. "Remind me to hurt you later." Allura hissed down at him blushing crimson as one of the guys began to wolf whistle at her. 

Keith wasted no time sliding off the lacy garter from her leg, "I promise that I will make it up to you later, my love." He gave her a nice long kiss before he stood up to face the guys. He then turned his back to them counted to three and then threw the bit of lace at them. 

All of the guys dove for it at the same time and they all ended up piled on top of each other. Everyone that was except for Pidge who had jumped out of harms way. Which resulted to him catching the garter_. *I knew, I was going to regret dancing with Myria. *_ Pidge thought as he ran for his life when he heard Myria squealed delight. 

"Poor Pidge!" Allura giggled as Keith helped her back up to her feet. 

She then motioned for Nanny to bring her bouquet. "Okay girls, I want all of you single young woman to gather around, because I am about to throw my bouquet." 

"That is going to be mine." Cassie got into position to catch the bouquet. 

Ginger ran up and stood next to Cassie, as did Lisa, Farla, and Myria. "May the best girl win." Ginger grinned. 

Allura threw the bouquet high in the air and it landed right into Myria's waiting arms. "Good job Myria!" Allura grinned at her little sister-in-law. 

King Oran marched up to his child and frowned down at her, "Say goodbye to your brother and Allura, because you are going to bed!" He ordered his child. 

"But Daddy! You promised that I could stay the whole time!" She pouted. 

"It's almost midnight! You are thirteen years old, not eighteen and it is way past your bedtime!" Oran glared down at her. 

Keith reached down and picked up his baby sister," I'll miss ya squirt." He gave her a big bear hug. 

"I'll miss you to big brother." Myria hugged him back. 

Oran plucked Myria out of Keith's arms. "I will be right back. Don't even think of leaving until I get back." He ordered his son. 

"No problem, Dad, but I think that you're panicking for nothing." Keith grinned at his father. 

"I'm not panicking son, I'm just being a father." Oran proceeded to carry Myria out of the Ballroom. 

****

(Sometime Later) 

While the Party continued well into the early morning hours, Keith and Allura finally managed to sneak away to Black lion and fly off to their honeymoon. 

~~~ On to Chapter 6 ~~~

Next time it's Lance and Cassie's turn at romance and a new enemy will be introduced. 

Later people! 

Love Ya! 

Cindra 

[**Back to Voltron New Beginnings**][1]

   [1]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/grand-rapids/~wyre/voltron.htm



End file.
